


Since You Ask...

by deadhuntress



Series: Season 12 Codas [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Episode: s12e05 The One You've Been Waiting For, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8650972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadhuntress/pseuds/deadhuntress
Summary: “I killed Hitler!” Dean burst out as soon as he heard the familiar gravelly, “Hello, Dean,” on the other end of the line.Silence. “Adolf Hitler?” Episode coda for 12x05 The One You've Been Waiting For.





	

It was all Dean could do to wait until they were back at the motel room to call Castiel. “I killed Hitler!” he burst out as soon as he heard the familiar gravelly, “Hello, Dean,” on the other end of the line.

Silence. “Adolf Hitler?”

Dean grinned with pride. “Shot ‘im right in the head. Then burned his body.”

More silence, then finally, “You’re not joking.”

“Course I’m not joking, Cas!” Dean exclaimed, ignoring the snort of laughter from Sam, who was reclined in a chair with an old, dusty book he’d grabbed off the bunker’s shelves before they’d left. “He was reincarnated and I killed him. Crowning achievement, don’t you think?”

“You killed Death, too,” Castiel reminded him. “And reconciled my father and his sister.”

“Hm, you’re right,” Dean mused. “Pretty kickass resume, huh?”

There was an amused huff from the other end that made Dean smile again. His favorite thing in the world was making Castiel laugh, and it didn’t happen nearly often enough in his opinion, though he had been working hard lately to change that.

“You are an extraordinary man, Dean Winchester,” Castiel said, and Dean felt his cheeks heat up slightly. Since they’d gotten together, Castiel had become very open with his praise, and while Dean was getting better at appreciating it, it still made him flustered.

“Yeah, well,” he said, fiddling with the corner of the blanket he was sitting on.

“If I may ask,” Castiel said, “what kind of circumstances led you to kill Hitler?”

“The Thule society,” Dean said. “Y’know, the Nazi necromancers? They apparently stuck Hitler’s soul into a pocket watch way back when and finally found the thing again. They used blood from a girl who’s related to him to bring the genocidal nutjob back, but I shot him.”

“Good job, Dean,” Castiel replied, sounding amused.

Dean smiled in pride. “Thanks, babe.” He leaned back against the pillow and the wall and kicked off his boots. He chuckled. “Not exactly what I was expecting when Aaron called. Though I guess with the codename “Das Blut,” I shouldn’t have been expecting anything less.”

“That is certainly an ominous name,” Castiel agreed. He was silent for a few seconds, then, “Who is Aaron?” There was a certain note in Castiel’s tone that told Dean that this was more than idle curiosity.

“Sound like you’re asking about an old boyfriend, Cas,” he teased, deflecting the question.

“Am I asking about an old boyfriend?”

“What?! No!” Dean sat up so quickly he almost fell off the bed, much to Sam’s amusement.

“Hey Cas, ask Dean about his ‘gay thing!’” Sam called across the room, loudly enough that Castiel could hear him.

“Your gay thing?” Castiel asked. Dean could imagine how he looked at the moment, head tilted inquisitively and eyes squinting in mingled confusion and suspicion.

Dean sent a glare in his brother’s direction. “Ignore him, Cas,” he said. “We met Aaron a few years back. He was tailing me and covered it up by flirting with me. But nothing happened between us, babe, I swear.”

“I trust you, Dean,” Castiel said.

“Good,” Dean said, breathing a sigh of relief. He softened his voice, glancing self-consciously at Sam, who had thankfully returned his attention to his book. “When’re you comin’ home?” he asked, lying back down on the bed.

“Soon,” Castiel assured him. “Working with Crowley is… exhausting. And aggravating. I would like to take a break, perhaps when you return to the bunker.”

Dean smiled, relieved. “Can’t wait to see you. Miss you so much, sunshine.”

“I’ll be home soon,” Castiel said again.

“I know. I trust you too.” Dean paused and a grin broke out on his face. “Can you believe I killed Hitler, babe?”

Castiel’s tone was amused when he replied. “You’ve said. Would you like to tell me again, Dean?”

Dean sank farther into the bed and pulled a blanket over his torso. “Well, since you ask…”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr at [thetideseternaltune](http://thetideseternaltune.tumblr.com/) (main blog) or [hunterangelkisses](http://hunterangelkisses.tumblr.com/) (SPN sideblog)!


End file.
